The Deceiver
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: A new exorcist has showed up and she's perfect in everyway, almost too perfect. But Lavi's a bit more than suspicious so he drags Kanda along to find out who she really is. Unfortunately, this means dire consequences for everyone Lavi loves, including himself! lavixkanda
1. Chapter 1

**The Deceiver**

**Summary: A new exorcist has showed up and she's perfect in everyway, almost too perfect. But Lavi's a bit more than suspicious so he drags Kanda along to find out who she really is. Unfortunately, this means dire consequences for everyone Lavi loves, including himself!**

**Just watching D Gray Man and I had this idea! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

She showed up one day with her innocence already mastered and a note from a deceased Finder in her hand. She seemed suspicious but everyone was these days. She was asked the usual questions, went through the same tests and was deemed safe. She was sent on small missions at first, nothing major. Get rid of Akuma in a town, escort some people, the usual.

She had short cropped silver hair and blue eyes. Her finger nails always bore ice blue nail polish and she wore black tights, knee length high heeled boots and a sleeveless Black order tunic. On her right arm swirled a tattoo of a snake.

She fit right into the close knit group at the order, hanging around with Lenalee, laughing with Allen, teasing Komui and helping Reever. She was always popping up asking in her smooth voice if she could help wit the science division or bring coffee to the late workers or mop the floors or some other job.

To be frank, it annoyed Lavi. He didn't need her popping up and asking to help with his Bookman duties. They were his and his alone to bear. She couldn't just 'help' a bookman, wasn't there some rule about it. And she had this creepy way of knowing what he was thinking. When he questioned her about this, she would just laugh and say his face was like an open book.

Your face couldn't be an open book when you were a bookman. There were too many disguises, too many facades. Yet she saw past the happy obnoxious personality that everyone else readily accepted.

Yes there was something strange about Valhe Pettää and Lavi was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Maybe it was her innocence that caught his attention at first. It was an equipment type innocence, shaped like a fancy Spanish blade or a fencing sword. The tip of it crackled with electricity even when not activated and a small tap from it could set your hair on end.

Valhe had 'accidentally' hit almost everyone in the order with it, a hard task to fulfil. She didn't carry it in a sheath, just sipped it through her belt so it was easy to 'bump' into people with it. Lavi had always been able to dodge it though so he was yet to experience the shocking sensation himself. She'd even hit the old man and Lenalee who were usually quite aware of surroundings and able to doge easily. She hadn't whacked Kanda yet but Lavi suspected Valhe was afraid of him. She always steered clear when he came marching through with a death glare plastered on his face.

Lavi had tried to share his suspicions but everyone laughed. Reever handed him the test pages as proof, Komui told him to stop bothering him with false accusations and go find Lenalee. Lenalee had babbled on about war making people suspicious and overcautious and Allen had waved him off and said to relax. Only Kanda hadn't dismissed the idea, he just punched Lavi and went off to be a gloomy boy on male PMS.

Lavi hated it. Why couldn't they see she was suspicious and probably evil? She had a snake on her arms. Snakes are evil! The sneak up on people and BAM, you're dead. She was sneaking up and it was only a matter of time before they all ended up dead.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Lavi stalked the corridors of the order trying to look causal and relaxed. His hand rested on his innocence and his muscles were tense. He was ready for anything.

"Hiya Lavi!"

Lavi jumped a mile into the air and grabbed his innocence out; ready to smack the Akuma or whatever it was that was to blame for scaring him. He spun and came face to face with the snake herself, Valhe. She was decked out in her uniform, her innocence at her side

"Valhe you scared me," Lavi complained, forcing a smile and flapping his hand around. The girl shrugged and scratched at her silver hair.

"Your fault," She retorted and drew her blade, the tip centimetres from Lavi's nose.

"Watch where you're pointing that!" Lavi complained, annoyed at the way she swung her powerful weapon around as if it were plastic.

"Speak for yourself moyashi," She smirked, pulling it away from his face. "Your giant hammer is like, inches above my head."

Lavi growled as she smiled sweetly at him and shrunk his hammer before shoving it into the sheath. He turned to leave but she stopped him by casually tripping him over.

"What was that for?" He growled, his cheerful mask dropping as she angered him. He clambered to his feet and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I pulled Hopea Käärme out for a reason." The exorcist said, naming her blade. "I wanna sparring partner and I'm not sparing with Mr sword up his ass." She was refering to Kanda.

"No thanks," Lav snapped. "I don't trust you. I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Oh Lavi," Valhe giggled. "So quick to tell me that you dislike me. That could get someone killed you know."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Valhe turned and began to skip away, humming a little tune that Lavi could just pick up.

"_So he doesn't, so she falls," _

Lavi shuddered. Valhe was creepy. All the sweet smiles and giggles were the things associated with demon girls who said they loved you as they stole your sole. That stuff was enough to give anyone nightmares, even big brave exorcists.

With a sigh, Lavi turned to walk in the other direction. As he did so, Valhe's singing rose in volume.

"_And so she falls!"_

And just then, a deathly screm echoed through the building.

"LENALEE!"

**Worth a review? Short I know but I want to get it posted and Microsoft word is being weird. And it's an intro. The OC has Finnish names, blame Google translate if it's wrong.**

**Please review! **


	2. No Proof

**The Deceiver 2**

**Now I thought some of you might be confused as to why Valhe called Lavi Moyashi when that's Kanda's nick name for Allen. Valhe took the nick name and applied it to Lavi in order to tease him. He ignored it. **

**Thankyou to leyonne, Reanie Campal and chamicaze for following and favouriting. **

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man is not my property. I own a phone tag though!**

Lavi skidded to a halt outside the room he knew to be Lenalee's. The female exorcist was collapsed in front of the door, her body writhing in obvious pain.

"Lenalee!" He yelled falling to his knees beside her. "What's wrong?" He tried to calm her, stop her from moving but she continued to twist and turn as if possessed. He could hear footsteps, more people coming and he sighed in relief. Then he was pushed aside as Komui arrived on the scene with Reever and Johnny. Allen was there too and Valhe. Lavi threw the girl a harsh look but she had a look of concern plastered on her face and ignored him.

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled. "Answer me Lenalee!" He got no reply, just a cry of pain.

"Lenalee?" Allen quivered as Reever examined her.

"The medic room, now!" The Australian scientist barked and easily scooped up the now limp body. He took off running, Komui and Allen close behind. Lenalee's hand flopped at her side and Lavi's eye zeroed in on something. 2 small red dots close enough to have bee inflicted at the same time. Kind of like being punctured by a needle.

Or a snake!

"You did this!" Lavi grabbed Valhe's arm as she moved to follow the small group. "Why did you do it?"

"I have no idea what you mean," She said coyly and kept moving leaving Lavi standing there in a now empty corridor.

It wasn't empty for long though. A certain permanently grumpy exorcist appeared from his room, sword hanging loosely in his hand.

"Yu!" Lavi cried and ran to jump at his kind of, sort of friend.

"Don't call me that," said exorcist grumbled, pushing Lavi away.

"Aww but Yu," Lavi pouted, trying to hug Kanda. Instead, he received a sword in the face.

"And don't touch me baka usagi. You should know that by now." Kanda gave Lavi a hard enough shove to send him a good metre away from him.

"And you should know that I don't listen!" Lavi said cheerfully but his smile dropped. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"No," Kanda turned and headed for the cafeteria. Lavi ran after him.

"But Yu it's important." He whined. "It's about the new exorcist." Kanda froze at this and spun to face Lavi. His face looked angry yet Lavi also saw…worry?

"If this about you wanting to date her and asking me for advice, go ask Lenalee. I don't talk about love."

"I can't ask Lenalee," Lavi said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Kanda frowned. "Being cryptic doesn't suit you."

"She collapsed outside her room. She was just taken to the hospital wing." Lavi explained, wincing as he remembered her shrill scream.

"What?" Kanda's face twisted into something unknown to Lavi, some weird expression before returning to grumpy.

"Yeah and it has to do with the new exorcist." Lavi went on. "Though no one believes me. You punched me when I tried to tell you remember?"

"I punch you all the time," Kanda muttered "How am I meant to remember the reason I did?"

"Anyway," Lavi pressed on, not even worrying about the fact hat Kanda had kind of made a joke. This was how serious the situation was to Lavi. "I don't trust Valhe. She's so sneaky around me and it always seems like she's hiding something."

"That's not enough proof baka," Kanda grumbled. "We're exorcists, we're always hiding something."

"True," Lavi admitted albeit reluctantly. "But Lenalee looked like she'd been bitten by a snake and she got hurt right after I refused to train with Valhe. Valhe sang this weird song that said he didn't want to or something and so she falls. Is that enough proof?"

Kanda just raised an eyebrow and turned to keep walking on his journey to get soba. But before Lavi could even _think _of stopping him, Kanda tossed a sentence over his shoulder.

"Get some more proof baka usagi and I'll help."

"Yu, you do have a hart!" Lavi cried and went to jump on his maybe now official friend. He ended up on the floor but it was worth a try right?

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Lavi decided to drop round Lenalee's room and see how she was dong. When he entered the room, he found Komui slumped in a chair, asleep and drooling. Allen was nibbling on some crackers and watching the heart monitor rise and all.

"How is she?" Lavi asked, startling Allen so that he dropped his snack. The exorcist looked like he was about to cry over the ruined treat. He didn't which was annoying because Lavi couldn't tease him over it.

"Not good but stabilised," Allen recited as if having heard or said that statement a thousand times. "It's like some sort of toxin has entered her body and we're working to get it out."

That explained the machines around her an oxygen mask, a drip and some tube machine that was slowly draining an evil green liquid out and replacing with blood.

"Has bookman identified the toxin?" Lavi asked looking for a chair to sit in. He couldn't find a free one so he pushed Komui onto the floor and took his chair.

"No," Allen admitted, fiddling with the glove over his hand. "All we know is that no ordinary animal could have done it, there was too much venom in the body."

Lavi frowned at this. Not being an animal meant his snake theory was crushed. But hang on! Allen had said no _ordinary _animal. That could mean….

Valhe was responsible.

"I brought some flowers." A sad voice said. Lavi turned to see the girl herself, Valhe standing in the door. Instead of her exorcist uniform, she wore a black dress akin to what Lenalee usually wore. In her hands she held a vase of orange and yellow tulips.

"Wow Valhe, thanks!" Allen said cheerfully taking the vase and setting it on the bedside table. Lavi narrowed his eyes at the arm where her tattoo was. It was covered by the sleeve of the dress though.

"So did they work out whom or what did this?" Valhe asked perching on the end of Lenalee's bed.

"No," Allen said miserably.

"I know who did it," Lavi said quietly. Allen and Valhe's heads spun to look at him.

"Who?" Valhe asked so eagerly that Lavi almost believed she was innocent.

"You,"

Then Lavi stood up and left the room as if afraid to see the reactions he had caused. It didn't matter though. It had to be Valhe; everything seemed to point to her.

Now all he had to do was make people realise that.

**Yah, so did I write Kanda ok? **

**Please review**

**Short note is short **


	3. But Yu

**The Deceiver 3**

**But Yu….. (This is the name of the chapter, not just random writing)**

**Uh so here's the next chapter. To anyone who reads this, sorry for the delay. I don't own D Gray Man.**

Lavi lay sprawled on his bed, flicking listlessly through a book that failed to hold his attention. He didn't know what to do so he'd come back to his room to mope around and ponder the Valhe problem. He was honestly at a loss of what to do. No one was listening to him and with Lenalee hospitalised, he wasn't going to get much attention from anyone about anything. Everyone loved Lenalee, he did too so he knew how important it was for her to receive a lot of attention. He hoped she would recover. Valhe had obviously wanted to scare him off, not kill anyone. The unexplained death of anyone in the order meant everyone else fell under suspicion and they were closely monitored. Lavi bet all his money that that was the reason why Valhe hadn't killed Lenalee.

With a sigh, Lavi chucked the book across the room to land in a large pile of other books. He had to do something about Valhe, moping wasn't going to get him anywhere. But he didn't want to do it alone. Who could he ask for help? Lenalee was out; people in comas weren't much help. Allen was also out as people caring for people in comas couldn't do anything. Komui was out, he was way too busy. Reever was out, he was even busier. Bookman was out; he never listened to Lavi's personal interests. Valhe was out as she was the suspect, asking her to help investigate her was stupid. That left only one person.

"No,"

"But Yu," Lavi whined again. "You said you'd help."

"Only after you fond some proof." Kanda spooned some soba into his mouth, determined to ignore the enthusiastic bookman next to him.

"But I don't want to do it alone." Lavi leant over Kanda to grab a napkin and began to tear it up.

"You're getting that stuff in my hair." Kanda said irritably, shaking his hair, the pony tail smacking Lavi in the face.

"Well I'll take it out if you help me." Lavi said hopefully.

"You really are stupid," Kanda sighed. "I can get it out myself baka usagi."

"Oh come on Yu," Lavi grumbled. "Stop being a pain in the butt and help me search her room."

"No!" Kanda said coldly and stood up, abandoning the empty plate. "I'm going to my room. Leave me alone." He then proceeded to walk out of the hall…..his arm bearing a new accessory.

"Get off me,"

"Please Yu!"

"No!"

"You know you want to."

"Actually, I don't"

"I'll be your best friend."

"I don't want you as a best friend."

"Best enemy?"

"Tcch,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means get off of my arm and get a life!" Kanda finally lost what little patience he had left and shook the disgurntled exorcist off his arm.

"Ouch Yu, that hurt," Lavi plastered a wounded expression on his face. "Why do you hurt me?"

"It's your own fault baka," Kanda said simply. "If you don't want to get hurt, stay away from me."

Lavi watched the only person he could possibly come to for help walk away and groaned in defeat. Why did Yu have to have such a temper and a stubborn streak longer than a mile? Now Lavi was on his own until he found some proof and even then, would Yu still accept it?

Lavi scrambled to his feet and stormed away to go and investigate Valhe's room on his own.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

_It's master had held out their hand, ordering him to find and attack. _

_But not kill._

_Just hurt, remove the player from the deadly game they were playing. _

_It's master had played it's knight, it was the knight and it had dealt a shocking blow to the other team. _

_The other team had done nothing but move pawns around, tring to find the stratergy it was using. But it was no use, it's master was cunning,clever, deadly. _

_But who was the other team's queen? It's master was the queen but who was the star piece for the other team? _

_They had to find it and kill it!_

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Lavi knocked on the door cautiously, not knowing if Valhe was in her room or not. He got no reply so he turned the knob and entered.

The room was dark like all the rooms in the Black Order. Occupying one section of the room was a single bed, the sheets crumpled and unmade. Along another side of the room ran a desk. It was neat with stacked fils and pencil pots. Clothes littered the floor and a collage of photos lined one wall.

Lavi crept over to the desk and picked up the first paper.

_Akuma killed: 6_

_Total Akuma present: 17_

_Deaths: One finder_

_Our case was too…._

It was just a draft of a mission report, nothing there gave away anything. Lavi put it aside and selected the next piece of paper. It was a ligh sketch of a snake coild around an apple. There was a small label in currsive writing.

_So Adam and Eve were convinced by the serpent and their minds were poisoned_

Lavi frowned. What was a pictue inspired by Adam and Eve doin here? Was Valhe a Christian? He hadn't pegged her for one so maybe the pictue had another meaning. But if so, what as it?

Lavi sorted through another papers but only found more cryptic sketches and mission report drafs. Annoyed at the lack of anything, he placed the papers back exactly where he found them and moved over to the photos.

There was a couple of Valhe and Lenalee smiling broadly, the black and white pictures hiding the ice blue of Valhe's eyes. Lavi clenched his fist as he stared at the smile Lenalee wore. Why would Valhe hurt her? Weren't they friends? Lavi pushed past his anger and stared at the remaining 3 photos. There was one of Valhe in her exorcist uniform, her sword ready to strike and her smile wide. It was nothing special so Lavi focussed his attention on the last two.

The first one was a boy with dark hair dangling his fee in a river. His face looked peaceful and his clothes were ragged. Was the boy her brother? Or maybe a friend? It revealed no secrets though so it held no interest to Lavi.

The final pictue however showed the back of a girl. Her hair was long, reaching her hips and she wore a simple frock. For some reason, the picture intrigued Lavi. The reason however, was unknown to the red haired bookman so he simply took another long look at the picture and moved away. As he turned to look under the bed (maybe he'd find a diary) he heard a surprised voice exclaim.

"What are you doing here?"

**Ooh Lavi is caught. **

**Please review!**


	4. Caught!

**The Deceiver 4**

**Caught!**

**I don't know what I'm doing wrong with this story, it doesn't seem very popular but no one will review and tell me why. If someone would, that would be nice**

**Thankyou 95 for following and BTW, D Gay man is in no way whatsoever…mine**

Lavi spun around**, **guilt written all over his face, ready to plead his case to whoever was standing there.He was hoping it was Allen or maybe Reever and he was praying for it not to be Valhe.

But no one ever listened to Lavi, not even God.

"Let me repeat myself," The cold voice of Valhe spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for a pen?" Lavi bluffed, his excuse more of a question then a statement. Valhe raised a silver eyebrow and marched over to the desk to snatch one out of a pot.

"I put them on the desk, not under the bed." She remarked coolly, handing Lavi the writing tool. "Though I don't know why a bookman wouldn't have a pen with him at all times."

"I'm not a full bookman yet." Lavi laughed nervously and took the pen, tossing it between his 2 hands.

"That doesn't matter," Valhe snapped, sitting down at her desk and resting her head on her clasped hands, giving her the impression of some detective questioning a suspect. "So why were you really here?"

"Fine I…have a pet that…escaped and I'm trying to find him." Lavi said brightly. "I thought he might have come in here."

"Whatever," Valhe moved to perch on the bed and scoop up a pillow to hug; adopting a potion to one Lavi took up when he was scared at night. As she grasped the material, Lavi caught a glimpse of a black book lying where the pillow had once been. His eye flew to it, memorising the shape before he turned back to Valhe.

"Well since…Fluffikins isn't in here, I'll just be leaving." Lavi gave a cheery wave and began to walk out the room when he voice halted him.

"What kind of pet is…Fluffikins?"

Lavi turned, his mind racing at the speed of light to come up with a plausible answer.

"A chameleon!' He said finally and ra out the room before she could stop him.

**8800-0088-800-0088**

Lavi ran into his room, puffing from his sprint across the halls. He flopped onto his bed and hugged his pillow automatically like Valhe had been doing moments before. He took a moment to regain his breath and looked around the room for any signs that someone had entered. It was a habit he couldn't shake ever since Lenalee had wandered in and discovered his diary which she had then read.

Seeing no signs that anyone had entered the room, Lavi leant back and let his mind wander, piecing information together and pulling it apart if it did not fit. He hadn't found any proof that Kanda would accept but so far, Valhe had done nothing but look suspicious. The creepy song, the mysterious pictures, it had to mean something! But what? What secret could she possibly be hiding?

Up until now, Lavi was certain she was evil but what if she was hiding a mental disorder or a secret crush on someone? No! That couldn't be it. There were no signs to show that she was simply hiding a crush.

Suddenly tired, Lavi closed his eye and let his thoughts fade away into an abyss of sleep.

_Slow_

_It's coming towards me_

_But it's slow_

_It's taking its time_

_It doesn't want to be seen_

_But I can see its shadow_

_It's filtering, I can see it_

_Fast_

_It's speeding towards me_

_It wants me_

_It wants me!_

_It wants me to…_

_DIE_

Lavi sat bolt right up in bed, throwing his pillow across the room. He turned in time to see a shadow slip under his door. A breeze blew through the room scattering papers and stray feathers. But apart from that, he was alone.

His eye scanned the room, looking for a disturbance.

But there was nothing, it appeared no one had entered. But then why did he have the feeling that someone had been watching him?

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

_It slipped away and returned to its master, the Queen_

"_**So we have found our queen?"**_ Its master asked it and it nodded.

"_**And the king, the one it must protect?"**_

It nodded again, it had worked it out. The signs were obvious if you looked closely. The queen wanted to protect someone, this someone could protect themselves apparently but if they fell, the entire game would crumble. Now all they had to do was eliminate the king without alerting the queen.

That was easy for it, no one ever noticed it. Death would come quickly and is master would be in control. Blood would be spilled and the world would be but a shadow.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

A clap of thunder echoed through the order, startling many. A black haired exorcist looked out a window and watched the rain fall in sheets against the pane. It was heavy rain as it always was. There was no such thing as a light drizzle at the Black Order. It either rained or it didn't. The moon shone brightly but soon it would be missing for one night as it moved through its never-ending cycle.

For some reason the exorcist had a bad feeling about the night of no moon. Something was going to happen, something bad. But he wasn't one to believe in superstitions and 'feelings.' Common sense and sharp wits could get you everywhere in life. Relying on instincts would just get you killed. He hadn't died yet and he_ never_ chose instinct over sense. His way of life was obviously working.

Yet this feeling was threatening to overwhelm him, crush him and rob him of his morals. It was drowning him, begging him to follow the feeling. Feelings couldn't be right though. But why did he feel so bad? Why did he have this awful sense about a stupid night?

Lightening flickered, illuminating the window where he stood, a tall dark silhouette. His hand reached for his blade by instinct, grasping the handle, ready to unsheathe and slash with. He knew there was no one there yet he did it anyway. A habit that had saved his life many times over his years fighting Akuma. He let his hand drop, feeling no need to be the king of his blade at the moment.

Yu Kanda scowled and walked away from the window and the rain.

And behind him, a shadow slipped away to report back to its master.

**Please review! It won't take much time!**


	5. Tensions Rising

**Tensions Rising**

**YAY! Thank you RavenTheFallen and allen-chan85 for following and favouriting. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: D Gray man is not mine…never ever…how sad**

Lavi ran round the corner, pulling his coat on him as he did so. His feet slipped as he rounded the protruding edge and almost instantly, he smashed into a young girl with golden pigtails.

"Ouch, sorry Hatchi," He apologised to the girl and kept on running. He was normally quite careful when it came to corners but he was in a hurry. Lenalee had woken up! Allen had come into her room to find her sitting up and looking confused.

Lavi skidded into the room and all heads turned to face him. Komui was there of course, perched on the end of the bed, as close to Lenalee as possible. Allen was sitting in a chair, fiddling with his glove. He shot Lavi a brief smile. Bookman was there, grasping a note pad and a bunch of files, probably containing medical records. And Kanda was standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the join of the two walls and casting a long shadow. Lavi smiled at him but he didn't even look up. Valhe was there which angered Lavi though he tried not to show it. And finally, there was Lenalee, propped up by several pillows and struggling to stay awake.

"Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed, bounding into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Lavi," The female exorcist replied, her voice hollow and weak. "I'm…ok."

_Liar_

"Oh, that's good," Lavi kept the smile up and moved to stand next to Kanda who kept his eyes downcast.

"Do you remember what happened?" Valhe broke in, her voice thick with sickly sweet concern.

_Traitor_

"N-no," Lenalee got out, her face scrunched up in concentration. "All I remember is the…pain." She fell silent and turned her head away from the questioning stares. It was pretty clear she didn't want to talk.

"We're just glad you're getting better." Allen said cheerfully, always the peace maker.

"Tcch," Kanda muttered, the closest thing to an agreement you'd get out of him.

"Uh huh," Lavi chipped in. "So get some rest ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, shutting off any further attempts at conversation.

"Well I'm going," Valhe said finally, rising from her seat. "I have some…things I need to do."

"Like what?" Kanda asked, surprising Lavi.

"Just things," Valhe said absently and left the room abruptly, her hand resting on her blade.

"I have to go myself," Lavi forced the playfulness into his voice and half walked; half stumbled out of the room. Valhe was planning something. It was obvious to anyone with a good brain in their head. In other words, only he realised this.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he spun around, yanking his innocence out of his sheath as he did so.

"Calm down baka usagi," Kanda sighed, removing the hand and wiping it absently on his coat. "Honestly, you're so jumpy lately."

"Well so would you if an evil teenager was infiltrating your house and hurting your friends." Lavi retorted, angry at the 'I don't care' aura his friend was radiating. "And anyway, why did you care what Valhe was going to do before?"

"Because I'm stating to think you have a point." Kanda said simply and walked off, his ponytail flying out behind him as he vanished into the darkness of the order. Lavi stared after him as the words sank in. Then he leapt into the air with excitement.

"Yu Cha believes me!"

…

Kanda sighed as he slashed his sword through the air. His fingers itched to run the blade through something solid but Komui was tired of buying new dummies for Kanda to slash up in under a week.

Why had Kanda told Lavi that he believed him? It was true but now Lavi would follow him around, trying to play at detective and start humming music and leaping around walls.

With a grunt, Kanda spun and whipped Mugen through the air, a whistling sound forming as he cut the air. He kept attacking nothing, his anger worming its way into his mind and moving his arm.

After all, it wasn't Lavi who Kanda was angry with.

It was himself.

…..

_The next victim…_

_He was alone right now…_

_Well not completely… _

_The girl was too weak to do anything though…_

_The other queen would regret trying to harm its master…_

_And the King would regret believing the queen… _

_After all, the king did like the next victim even if he denied it…_

_The next victim, the solider…_

…_.._

Another scream rang out in the order, calling all to the room they had previously been occupying. A girl lay sleeping in the bed, the scream for some reason not rousing her. But on the floor, a limp body lay, the face peaceful despite the scream he had uttered only moments before. He was barely breathing and his fingers twitched occasionally.

Allen Waker didn't move as his body was lifted up, nor did he move when he was hooked into machines. And he still didn't move as Lavi cursed a certain exorcist as he paced by his bed.

She had struck again.

**Please, please, please review **


End file.
